Chemistry Test
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Sehun menyalahkan Baekhyun karena ujian Kimianya yang hancur/EXO Fanfiction/KaiHun/Friendship/AU/Review?


Boleh dikata bahwa Oh Sehun merupakan murid berprestasi karena imbalan. Maksudnya, ia bukan tak mungkin terbawa arus malas teman-temannya yang seringkali mendapat nilai paling rendah ketika ujian di tiap mata pelajaran, atau membolos saat diminta mengumpulkan tugas harian. Oh Sehun hanyalah siswa biasa, mulanya. Namun semejak mendapat nilai hampir sempurna di ujian mata pelajaran kimia, ia semangat untuk tetap mempertahankan dan bahkan bertekad untuk meningkatkan prestasinya tersebut.

Nilai sembilan puluh delapan membuatnya senang setengah mati. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Oh Sehun juga belum sempat mengira-ngira apa saja yang nanti akan diberikan orang tuanya saat ia dipanggil ke ruang pribadi Mr. Kwon, selaku pengajar kimia di kelasnya. Sehun sempat merasa takut dituduh mencontek karena baru kali ini ia berhasil mendapat nilai memuaskan. Namun ia juga tak mau mengambil resiko amukan dari lelaki tua itu seandainya ia tak menemuinya saat itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau ditugaskan untuk mengajar les anak kelas satu, bersama Kim Jongin."

'Oh, God!'

Demi apapun yang pernah membuatnya loncat-loncat kegirangan, Kim Jongin adalah seorang idola. Ketua club dance yang merangkap menjadi nomor satu di sekolah. Sudah hampir dua tahun ini Sehun mengagumi sosok sempurna Kim Jongin. Lalu dengan tugas dari guru bengis –coret- tercintanya itu, Sehunpun dapat mewujudkan mimpinya tentang bercakap-cakap dengan Kim Jongin. Oh, enaknya menjadi orang cerdas.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan yang ini. Apa massa jenis air berpengaruh?"

Mata bening itu berputar malas. Sudah beberapa kali ia menjelaskan bahwa massa jenis zat pelarut memang berpengaruh apabila ingin mencari nilai fraksi larutan. Baekhyun ini bodoh apa tak mendengar sih? Tenggorokannya sudah mengering sejam yang lalu karena terus berputar-putar menjelaskan materi yang sama, tapi temannya ini masih saja bertanya. Belum lagi, waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan Sehun sudah sangat mengantuk. Huh, jadi orang cerdas ternyata tak selalu menyenangkan.

"Tentu berpengaruh Baekkiiiee.. Inikan dilarutkannya dalam air, jadi hanya tinggal dikalikan molekul relatifnya saja, soalnya massa jenis air itu satu. Kalau dalam zat pelarut lain, kau harus mencari massa dari massa jenis itu sendiri sebelum mencari molnya. Kau masih ingat kan bahwa massa jenis sama dengan massa dibagi volume?" Jelasnya lalu menguap panjang.

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. Namun meski begitu, Sehun tak yakin bahwa dia mengerti. Paling tidak, untuk mengerjakan soal yang sama di nomor selanjutnya Baekhyun pasti memintanya untuk menjelaskan lagi.

"Baiklah, kerjakan satu soal saja ne? Nanti kita periksa sama-sama." Katanya seraya berbenah dan berniat tidur. Bukannya Sehun sombong atau merendahkan Baekhyun, tapi ia sangat tahu bahwa teman satu bangkunya ini tak akan mampu untuk mengerjakan satu soalpun tanpa dibantu olehnya. Namun ia juga tak mau pelit ilmu. Besok akan diadakan ujian kimia tertulis, jadi ia merasa wajar apabila Baekhyun terus saja memaksa untuk mengajarinya. Paling tidak hanya dengan mengisi keterangan di lembar jawaban dengan satuan yang benar akan diberi nilai usaha.

"Jangan bangunkan aku jika kau belum selesai ne? Kau juga boleh tidur kalau kau menyerah."

Baekhyun menoleh seketika, "Yak, Oh Sehun bantu aku dulu!"

Namun sebelum Baekhyun menanyainya soal perkalian 'satu kali satu', Sehun sudah lebih dulu terbang ke alam mimpi bersama sang pujaan hati Kim Jongin.

...

Pagi hari menyebalkan.

Begitu menyebalkan saat Sehun harus menempuh setengah perjalanan lagi menuju perhentian bus, hujan sudah membuat seragam yang ia kenakan basah kuyup. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dengan berteduh di bawah tas ranselnya yang ia gunakan sebegai pengganti payung. Pria manis itu kemudian berlari. Mulutnya tak berhenti berkoar karena merutuki kesialannya mendapat teman macam Baekhyun.

Yang benar saja, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berangkat tanpa membangunkannya karena tak sempat katanya. Tak sempat bagaimana? Sehun bukanlah tipe manusia yang harus mendapat segayung air dingin sebelum bangun, Baekhyun hanya cukup menarik lengannya atau menggelitik telapak kakinya maka ia akan segera bangkit tanpa perlu membuang waktu untuk menguap terlebih dahulu. Pria mungil itu memang keterlaluan. Sudah semalam numpang, minta dibantu belajar, menyita waktu tidurnya, dan sekarang membiarkannya terlambat masuk sekolah dengan seragam yang tak layak pakai. Ugh, andai orang tuanya sedang berada di rumah, Sehun tak perlu menampung makluk mungil menyebalkan itu kemarin.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Namun seorang Baekhyun masih dilingkupi oleh lingkarang keberuntungan. Mr. Kwon sudah memasuki kelasnya begitu Sehun akan melayangkan seribu satu umpatan serta omelan yang pasti akan membuat telinganya tuli seketika. Sehun mendelik sebelum terpaksa mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping Baekhyun. Sementara si _brunette_ sendiri hanya tersenyum tanpa malu.

"Semoga kau mampu mengerjakannya, Byun. Baek. Hyun!" Seru Sehun setengah menekan. Ia mendelik lagi lalu tersenyum meremehkan pada teman sebangkunya itu.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Jelas, ia memang tak mengambil pusing perkataan mengejek Oh Sehun. Selain ia tahu Sehun tengah marah terhadapnya, iapun terbiasa mengerjakan soal seraya menggigit bibir karena sampai sejauh ini -dalam ujian hitungan tertulis, ia tak pernah mampu mengerjakan satu soalpun dengan benar.

...

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?! Ya Tuhan!" Pekik Sehun dengan tangan bergetar memegangi kertas hasil ulangannya."Byun Baek! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Kenapa aku?!" Kilah Baekhyun tak terima.

Oh Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menutup matanya sejenak sebelum memukul meja dengan kertas ujiannya. "Kalau kau tidak memintaku mengajarimu sampai larut malam, aku tak akan bangun kesiangan, kerdil!"

"Apa?" Melotot seketika. Byun Baekhyun reflek berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung Sehun. "Aku tak memaksamu Oh Sehun! Kau sendiri yang menawariku menginap di rumahmu. Lagipula apa salahnya aku memintamu? Apa kau mengira hanya karena kau mengajariku, ingatanmu musnah, begitu?"

Merasa tak terima, Sehun ikut berdiri tanpa peduli akan tatapan bingung dari teman satu kelas lainnya yang memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat kedua mereka di dalam kelas. Pemuda manis itu menepis tangan mungil Baekhyun. "Bukan seperti itu, Bodoh! Kau tak tahu berterima kasih. Setidaknya tadi pagi kau bangunkan aku dulu!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan hasil ujianmu itu, idiot?"

"Astaga Baek, gara-gara aku kesiangan aku tak bisa fokus mengerjakan soal!" Teriaknya lalu menggebrak meja.

"Kau hanya telat satu menit, itupun sebelum Kwon saem masuk, Sehun!"

Benar juga.

Sehun mendengus begitu ia kembali membanting bokongnya ke atas kursi semula. Ia melipat kertas ditangannya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas ransel hitamnnya dengan asal.

Lalu untuk apa ia marah-marah pada Baekhyun? Sehun merenung sejenak sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya hendak meminta maaf. Ia hanya terbawa emosi tadi. Namun entah mengapa benaknya merasa sakit begitu menyadari bahwa kini teman satu bangkunya sudah tak lagi berada di sampingnya.

"Sial! Sial!" Sehun mengumpat. Sebelah tangannya mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

...

Tak ada Kim Jongin karena nilai ujian jeleknya. Tak ada Byun Baekhyun karena marah kemudian pindah tempat duduk menjauhinya. Tak ada hadiah dari eomma serta appanya. Tak ada pujian Kwon Jae saem. Tak ada ini, tak ada itu, tak ada! Oh Sehun menangis di pagi selanjutnya.

Wajah mengerikan Sehun tenggelam dalam lipatan lengannya. Ia sendirian di dalam kelas. Masih terlalu pagi dan Sehun menyesal mengapa ia berpikir bahwa datang lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi merupakan kebiasaan orang malas. Baekhyun merupakan orang malas, itu pikir Sehun. Karena Baekhyun akan tiba di sekolah tepat ketika jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Mungkin sekarang Sehun menilai temannya itu tepat waktu, sebab ia tak mau menyalahkan Baekhyun lagi jika ujung-ujungnya akan seperti ini. Sendirian..

Tak berapa lama suara pintu kelasnya terbuka dari luar. Sehun cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya sebelum kedapatan teman satu kelasnya itu bahwa ia tengah menangis seperti perempuan. Ia menyibukan dirinya dengan berbalik memunggungi kemudian mengorek tas ranselnya, berpura-pura mencari sesuatu.

"Hei, Sehun.."

Suara.. Baekhyun?!

Sehun mendadak gugup. Ia harus apa? Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian memutar badannya perlahan untuk menghadap Baekhyun. Iapun tersenyum. "H-hai Baek." Sapanya seraya menggaruk belakang kepala. "Tumben kau datang pagi?" Tanyanya, meski Sehun tahu bahwa sekarangpun Baekhyun masih menyimpan kesal untuknya. Dapat ia lihat dari delikan tajam itu. Baekhyun mendengus lalu menatap Sehun kembali.

"Tak perlu se-kaku itu."

"Eh?"

Mata hitam Baekhyun berputar malas. Oh Sehun benar-benar orang menjengkelkan –sekaligus menyedihkan. Begitulah bagaimana Baekhyun menilai diri temannya saat ini. Ia tak bisa dibohongi mengenai mata sipit itu yang berubah semakin sipit. Baekhyun tahu betul Oh Sehun baru menangis. Mengingat mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak di bangku sekolah dasar, wajar apabila Baekhyun begitu mengenal Sehun, dan hal yang wajar pula apabila sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiripun ingin kembali berbaikkan. Yah, ia sedikitnya merasa bersalah kepada temannya itu. Juga, maksud Baekhyun datang pagi-pagi seperti ini, ia hanya diberi mandat oleh Mr. Kwon untuk menyampaikan pesan yang pria paruh baya itu sampaikan kepadanya untuk Oh Sehun.

"Lupakan. Sehun, kau disuruh Kwon saem untuk menghadap. Dia ada di ruangannya." Kata Baekhyun menjelaskan. Dan entah ada hal menarik seperti apa hingga bisa membuatnya merasa gemas begitu melihat Sehun mengerjap syarat akan keterkejutan. Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat samar. Ia mengerti bagaimana ketakutan Sehun. Ia memahami watak baru yang muncul dari diri temannya itu saat pertama kali Sehun mendapat nilai bagus dalam ujian tertulis pelajaran kimia –pelajaran dengan prinsip masa depan suramnya. Sehun seperti memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menjadi yang terbaik waktu tahu dirinya akan dipasangkan dengan Kim Jongin karena prestasi mendadaknya tersebut. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Oh Sehunnya itu tengah merasa takut akan amukan Mr. Kwon karena nilai anjloknya di ujian yang baru kemarin dilangsungkan saat ini.

Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin membahasnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan Mr. Kwon tugaskan kepada Sehun sebetulnya. "Tak usah memasang wajah menjengkelkan seperti itu. Cepat atau tidak sama sekali, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Kwon saem jika marah."

Menggeleng beberapa kali. Seolah tengah mengusir pikiran-pikiran kotor, Sehun berdehem sebentar. Lelaki manis itu diam-diam mencengkram saku celananya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi gugup seperti ini, padahal sebelumnya tak jarang mereka akan bertengkar bahkan hingga saling mendiamkan selama nyaris sebulan. Namun kali ini berbeda, dan Oh Sehun tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia hanya.. hanya sangat-sangat merasa bersalah –mungkin. Hhh, seharusnya Sehun tak perlu marah-marah kemarin. "B-ba-baiklah. G-gomawo, Baek.." Tuh kan? Oh Sehun idiot!

Kemudian secepat kilat langkah Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruangan kelas sendirian. Ia menunduk bahkan ketika membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali. Sehun pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu bahwa kini bibir mungil Byun Baekhyun tengah mengukir senyum tak terbaca.

...

Sehun memutuskun untuk berhenti sejenak tepat di depan pintu kaca _blur_ itu untuk menyiapkan mental. Ia menarik napas sekali, dua kali. Sebelum kemudian matanya memandang seksama pada satu titik permukaan pintu berusaha berkonsentrasi.

Perkiraan Baekhyun benar adanya. Oh Sehun memang tengah merasa takut akan terkena omelan guru sengak itu –walau boleh jujur, dalam catatan sejarah di kelas dua belasnya, ia tak pernah terkena damprat dari siapapun. Oh Sehun murid teladan yang baik.

"Hhh.." Tarik napas, keluarkan. "Tenang Oh Sehun.." Katanya dengan satu tangan mengelus dadanya. Adrenalinnya benar-benar diuji begitu ia hendak meraih gagang pintu.

Sedikit lagi..

Dapat!

Klek..

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Uh?" Sehun mendongak. Yang pertama didapatnya adalah iris menusuk seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Kutanya, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali, bodoh?"

Astaga! Ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak kemarin ia sudah dikatai bodoh dua kali. Pertama oleh Byun Baekhyun, dan sekarang? Kenapa Kim Jongin ikut-ikutan menyebutnya bodoh sih?!

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku tak berniat datang ke sini untuk berdebat denganmu." Ujarnya. Terang saja, Oh Sehun tak akan tega membalas mengatai Kim Jongin bodoh atau idiot. Ia bahkan tak menaikkan nada suaranya. Sehun tahu benar sifat Kim Jongin, dingin dan kadang menjengkelkan seperti sekarang. Kata-katanya tajam, tapi sekalipun Oh Sehun tak pernah mau menunjukkan amarah. Yang ada sebaliknya, Sehun terpesona pada Kim Jongin dengan segala 'kekurangannya' itu.

"Cepat masuklah." Ujar Jongin seraya menyingkir dan membiarkan Sehun masuk kemudian diikuti olehnya dari belakang. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi sementara Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mana Kwon saem?"

Kepala Jongin menoleh ke samping. Lalu berdecak begitu melihat air muka Sehun yang celingukkan bak anjing tersesat minta dipungut. Ck, dasar bocah! "Kalau kau datang cepat, Kwon saem tak akan keluar."

"Eh?"

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Oh Sehun! Kau terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar."

Sehun mendelik sebal. "Aku sudah akan lulus sekolah menengah, Kim Jongin!" Gerutunya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada dan bersandar.

"Sekolah menengah apanya? Bau badanmu saja masih seperti bayi. Kau selalu memakai bedak?"

"Apa? Kau be-"

"Kau sudah datang, Sehun?"

Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu suara agak serak Mr. Kwon menengahi perdebatan kecil di antara mereka barusan. Mereka menoleh bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang tersenyum menghormati guru pengajarnya saat ini, Sehun justru menunduk karena merasa takut. Seraya memelintir ujung seragamnya, dalam hati ia berdo'a, semoga Kwon saem tak berniat membahas hasil ulangannya.

Sedangkan pria paruh baya dengan kacamata tebalnya itu berjalan menuju kursinya kemudian duduk menghadap kedua muridnya. Tangannya berada di atas meja saling bertautan, ia menatap ke arah Sehun. "Langsung ke inti saja." Katanya memulai.

Jongin menyimpan fokusnya tak terkecuali Sehun. Pemuda _pale_ itu perlahan mendongak dan memberanikan diri menatap ke arah wajah keriput Kwon saem. Tak ayal keringat dinginpun meluncur di pelipisnya.

"Maksudku memanggil kalian ke mari, untuk membahas ulangan kemarin."

Ugh..

Mati kau Sehun!

"Maaf, tapi ada masalah apa Saem?" Tanya Jongin. Disampingnya, Sehun kembali menunduk.

"Oh Sehun.."

"Ne?"

"Kau sudah tahu hasil ulanganmu?"

Astaga! Mata Sehun terpejam sebentar sebelum mendongak untuk menjawab pertanyaan sakral tersebut. Ia menarik napas, "N-ne.." Gumamnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku benar-benar kecewa, Oh Sehun." Nadanya mulai merendah. Jemari Sehun bergetar di atas pahanya mendengar itu. Ia bersumpah, tenggelam dalam lumpur hisap akan lebih baik dari pada menerima tatapan mengkilat gurunya.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, karena tidak paham akan maksud perkataan gurunya, Kim Jongin menggeser letak duduknya sedikit. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk meraih telinga putih Sehun. Kemudian berbisik, "Ulanganmu kenapa?"

Pemuda pucat itu tak berani mengakui kenyataan hasil ulangannya buruk. Sehun menghela nafas dan memilih diam, siap mendengar caci maki Mr. Kwon yang terkenal suka membalik-balikan, alih-alih merespon pertanyaan dari Jongin. Tidak! itu memalukan, walau ia sendiri tak menjamin Kim Jongin tak akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesulitan mengerjakan soal? Apa kau tak mau aku tugaskan lagi untuk mengajar kelas satu bersama Kim Jongin?"

"Tidak!" Pekik Sehun tiba-tiba. "Bukan. Maksud saya.. bukan karena itu" Katanya sambil melambai samar.

Alis Kwon saem terangkat sebelah karena bingung. "Lalu?"

"Saya.. saya tak sempat belajar."

"Kau pikir ulangan tersebut diadakan untuk memaksamu belajar? Kau tak tahu makna ulangan yang sebenarnya Oh Sehun?"

Sehun meilirik Jongin sekilas, berusaha mencari kekuatan dari pangeran pujaannya itu. "Maafkan saya."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku merasa tak dirugikan."

'Argghhh! Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini tua bangka?!' Tangan Sehun meremat kain celananya. Gemas juga tak mempunyai nyali untuk meneriakan uneg-unegnya tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau mendapat tugas tambahan dariku Oh Sehun. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kau dan Kim Jongin merupakan murid kesayangannku. Aku tak mau kalian berdua berada diposisi yang sama dengan siswa lainnya, malas dipelajaranku dan berakhir dengan nilai buta dariku."

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya menyimak penjelasan gurunya dengan seksama. Mereka berfikir, ada yang berbeda dengan kata-kata Mr. Kwon. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini merekapun serasa menjadi orang hebat dari ribuan murid di sekolah karena sanjungan tersebut. Dan sepertinya di sini Oh Sehun perlu menarik kembali caciannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengulang ujiannya, Oh Sehun. Maka sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku akan menugaskan Kim Jongin untuk menjadi tutor belajarmu untuk memperbaikki ulangan materi kemarin."

Astaga!

Astaga!

Ya Tuhan!

Bersama Kim Jongin? Betapa senangnya Oh Sehun saat ini. Ia semakin meremat kain celananya sambil menatap syukur ke arah guru 'tercintanya' itu. "Terima kasih Kwon saem. Saya akan belajar lebih giat lagi. Saya berjanji, saya tidak akan pernah mengabaikan pelajaranmu dan akan terus mendapat nilai bagus dalam ujian apapun. Sekali lagi terima kasih.." Seru Sehun sambil menyalami kemudian mencium punggung tangan keriput Mr. Kwon.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Saem." Ujar Jongin begitu Sehun beranjak dan menariknya segera keluar. Mereka bertatapan di depan pintu yang tertutup.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, masih menatap matanya dengan seksama. Jongin yang mulai jengah kemudian menepuk pelan sebelah pipi kenyal Sehun. "Oh Sehun, kau kenapa?"

Pemuda manis itu akhirnya menggeleng pelan, meski senyumnya masih belum pudar. Membuat Jongin merinding sendiri. "Aku senang, Kim."

Alis Jongin bertaut tapi Sehun tak pernah berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia tetap membiarkan Kim Jongin tak tahu apapun mengenai perasaannya. Lagipula, itu tak terlalu penting untuk Sehun. Yang menjadi prioritas utama Sehun saat ini hanya, 'Bahagianya bisa berduaan dengan Kim Jongin.'

Dan semuanya berkat ujian Kimia.. mungkin juga Baekhyun?

Ah, ia jadi ingat teman berisiknya itu. Ingatkan Sehun untuk berterima kasih pada Byun Baekhyun nanti.

**~Fin~**

...

...

**Mungkin ini last fiction dari Hyun di ffn.. **

**Hyun agak kecewa gx dihargain terus.. **

**Jadi jangan kangen ama Hyun ne?**

_**~Bye bye~**_


End file.
